1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fitment which is applied to a container, typically a gabled top container made of a paperboard or pulp material, said tamper indicating bridged fitment of typical annular fitment formation but which includes a tamper indicating bridge across the spout.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Annular fitments for use with containers have been around for some time. Most annular fitments are comprised of an annular flange with a cylindrical wall extending upward therefrom defining the spout through which material flows from the container through the fitment. Most of these fitments are threaded fitments which receive a standard screw closure. For adaptation of the standard screw closure and fitment with a tamper indicating feature, it is usually the case that a pull tab or other pull ring feature is provided in the interior of the fitment for removal upon first use by the consumer. However, utilizing pull tabs or pull ring features in fitments requires excessive manufacturing steps which complicate the production of these fitments and the application of the fitments to the container as well as the addition. Further, the inclusion of a tamper indicating band on a standard screw closure adds a further manufacturing step which would preferably be left out so as to provide a single step manufacturing process for creation of a tamper indicating fitment. Tamper indicating bands are formed on the bottom annular edge of the side wall of the closure and upon first removal of the closure from the fitment, an inwardly directed bead contacts an outwardly directed bead on the fitment side wall thereby separating the tamper indicating band from the closure and providing a visual cue that the container has been previously opened.
There are no fitments in the prior art which provide a tamper indicating feature which provides visual cues as to the opening method and which provides a single manufacturing step for production of the tamper indicating fitment.